Magical Lumen Girls
by mastergoonmaster
Summary: Nova, a land of prosperity and enjoyment for everyone... Until the death of Queen Fidelia. Now, the next in line for her crown is her daughter, Elodie. Elodie is learning to be the new Queen of Nova, but that doesn't come without it's flaws. There are people who would like to have that crown, and would kill for it. But being queen also has it's perks... (rated M for sexual content)
1. Chapter 1 - Charlotte comes to visit

"Good morning, Elodie. I know how upset you've been recently, so I hope some good news might cheer you up," King Joslyn announced as he cracked open the door to Elodie's room, an elegant space filled with the finest furniture and wallpaper.

Elodie was lying in her bed, sniffling with a few wet drops running down her face. "W-what is it daddy?"

"Your cousins and aunt and uncle are coming to the castle to visit for a few weeks. I was hoping they might be able to help you out during this difficult time."

Elodie sat up on her bed and managed a little smile, then sniffled, "Th-thanks daddy. It's not just me that needs help though. What about you?"

"Oh, well your uncle Laurent and I have had some good times in the past, and I'm hoping him and your aunt Lucille can take my mind off of the tragic events of the past few weeks."

"Daddy, will we ever see mom again?"

"Maybe one day, my little princess, maybe one day."

In the afternoon, Elodie's cousins Charlotte, Emry, and Zahra, along with their parents Laurent and Lucille, arrived at the Novan Castle entrance. Elodie and Joslyn were waiting there for their arrival.

The gate to the castle opened, and immediately, Charlotte exclaimed, "Hi 'Lodie! I haven't seen you in forever!" as she almost sprinted towards Elodie. As Charlotte ran, Elodie couldn't help but notice how nice Charlotte's chest looked, which was now bouncing up and down in her tight purple blouse.

"Hi Lottie!" Elodie responded, "It's been too long." As Elodie tried to start a conversation with Charlotte, her aunt interjected-

"Charlotte, dear, you can talk to Elodie later. For now let's get you settled in your room. I'm sure Elodie has a lot of queenly things to do, isn't that right Elodie?" Lucille asked with a sort of sarcasm.

"No, not at the moment. I can help Charlotte unpack."

"That's a nice offer, but we can handle it. Run along now, princess."

"I guess we'll talk later then, 'Lodie…" Charlotte said as Lucille demanded that one of the maids show them to their rooms. As the family was walking off to their rooms, Elodie's hormones once again kicked in as her eyes wandered towards under Charlotte's skirt. She couldn't help but notice how nice and curvy her almost-exposed ass was.

"Woah, that was strange. What's wrong with aunt Lucille?" Elodie questioned.

"Perhaps your mother's death has affected her more than I though. I don't know what else could be bothering her," Joslyn responded, "I think it's best if we give her family a bit of privacy until they're ready to talk."

"Ok, that's probably best," Elodie said. Elodie then went to her afternoon class, and the day turned to evening.

Elodie was sitting in her bed, waiting in her room to be called for dinner. She was laying on her bed, thinking of Charlotte. "I've never felt this way about a girl... is it wrong of me? Lottie, I never knew you were so attractive..." Elodie mumbled to herself. Her delicate hand slowly lowered to her lap. Her fingers started to invade her boarding school skirt, and then her laced underwear. 'Oh Charlotte, your ass is so perfect!' Elodie thought to herself as she started to touch herself in her perfect pussy. She pushed her index and middle fingers into her wet hole and started to go in and out. "Oh my Good Lady, Charlotte is so hot!" Elodie whispered loudly to herself. Just thinking about Charlotte made Elodie horny. As Elodie got closer and closer to her climax while thinking of Charlotte and her bulging curves, there was a knock at Elodie's door.

"Excuse me, princess, but dinner's ready!" Elodie's head maid, Alice, exclaimed through the door.

Elodie pulled her hand out of her pants and responded, "Alright, I'll be there in a second! Please tell Charlotte and her family as well."

"As you wish, my princess," Alice stated. Elodie walked down to dinner, where her father was already waiting at the head of the table.

"Hi Elodie, I'm sure you'll like this meal, I had it made especially for you by our chefs, knowing how sad you are," Joslyn said with a grin on his face.

"Ooh, what is it?" Elodie asked as she sat down at the chair to the left of her father.

"Roasted calamari with strawberry jam-filled english muffins and chocolate covered-strawberries, your favorites."

"Delightful, thanks daddy!" Elodie exclaimed happily. Just then, Charlotte and her family walked into the dining room and sat at the large dining room table. Charlotte sat down next to Elodie, and her siblings Emry and Zahra sat down to the left of Charlotte. Laurent sat to the right of Joslyn, but then Lucille whispered into Laurent's ear and he moved down a seat, and Lucille sat next to him.

Elodie thought to herself, 'That was strange, why did Laurent move away from dad?'

As Elodie finished this though, Charlotte questioned excitedly, "Hi Elodie, how's your day been? What have you been up to?"

"I've uh.. Just been thinking of how much fun having you and your family around for a few weeks is gonna be!" Elodie responded.

Lucille then interjected, "Oh Elodie darling, I'm not sure we'll be able to stay as long as we thought we could. We may be leaving in a few day's time, it just depends on when Merva needs us, isn't that right Laurent?"

"Um... Oh yes! Merva's been very busy these days, always some responsibility us nobles have to take of there."

"Oh... I guess I understand, being princess and all. Taking care of the needs of the people can be difficult," Elodie stated.

Elodie then heard Lucille mumble something under her breath. All of what Lucille has been doing during her stay at the castle started to make Elodie incredibly angry.

"Excuse me Lucille, but what was that?" Elodie confronted.

"Whatever are you talking about dear?" Lucille asked, clearly knowing what she had done.

"You know what I'm talking about, Lucille. Is there a problem being here? Maybe you should just leave."

"Elodie, I don't know what you're talking about. Please explain, princess."

"The mumbling under your breath you just did, asking uncle Laurent to not sit next to my father, and being rude to me right when you entered the castle!"

Lucille's face turned to a frown. "I-I just miss my sister-in-law so much," Lucille started to sob a little, "I'm sorry Elodie, but I need to excuse myself," Lucille then got up and left the room.

"Elodie, you need to learn to compose yourself!" Joslyn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry father..." Elodie squeaked.

"I'll go talk to Lucille, you guys should just eat without us," Laurent said. He then got up and left the room.

Shortly after, a few maids and butlers entered the dining room from the kitchens with the night's meal.

"Thank you Lucid, it looks delicious. Tell Charles he did an exquisite job," Joslyn said to the butler holding the tray of calamari.

"Calamari? Delicious!" Charlotte exclaimed, "You have good tastes, 'Lodie!"

Elodie blushed, "Thanks Lottie, you do too!" They both took their first bites of the succulent octopus meat.

"Does everyone enjoy the meal?" Joslyn asked the others at the table.

"Definitely! Thanks daddy!" Elodie responded.

"Yes, I do too!" Charlotte said happily.

"Yea, it's good!" Emry replied.

"Best calamari ever." Zahra chimed.

"Do any of you know what business is happening in Merva that's troubling your parents?" Joslyn asked. Charlotte slowly put her head down when this question was asked.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Elodie asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all! These are some good english muffins, aren't they?" Charlotte said panickingly.

"Hey Charlotte, do you wanna go out in the gardens and talk after dinner?" Elodie asked.

"Yea, sure. We haven't really had time to hang out yet."

"Father, may we be excused?" Elodie asked.

Joslyn laughed, then said, "You're soon to be queen, you can excuse yourself whenever you need to."

"Ok, thanks!" Elodie responded. Her and Charlotte then left the dining room and walked out to the castle gardens, which were next to Elodie's room.

Both of the girls sat down on the grass, noticing how peaceful and serene it was outside that night. There was a minor breeze, the stars shined bright, and the full moon was beaming. "Hey Charlotte, what's happening with your parents? Are you okay?" Elodie asked sympathetically.

"Elodie, I-I overheard them in our castle one day..." Charlotte murmured, then she burst into tears. Elodie got closer to Charlotte and hugged her.

"It's okay, Lottie. You don't have to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable. Don't worry, I'm here for you. You can cry as long as you need to."

"Thanks 'Lodie," Charlotte said as she once again cried out. A few seconds later she said, "You're so much nicer than anyone else I know, did you know that 'Lodie?"

"Aren't your parents nice to you?" Charlotte's waterworks again went off after being reminded of her parents.

"Shhhh, it's ok Lottie, I'm here for you."

"No it's not. I have to tell you this, 'Lodie. I might just cry a few times as I do."

"Okay. Just do what you're comfortable with."

"I overheard my mom telling my dad about... a plot," Charlotte teared up for a few seconds after saying this, but then continued, "After your mother passed, mine came up with a plan to..." at this Charlotte started bawling.

"Oh Lottie, please don't cry."

"She wants to kill you and take the throne! My mother is an evil witch!" Charlotte continued to cry.

Elodie paused. She was completely shocked. This would explain how Lucille was acting. "Charlotte, what does your dad think about this?" Elodie questioned.

"He told her not to even think of doing something so terrible. But she did... something to him, I'm not sure what, and he just didn't care anymore. He didn't care if she did it or not. I think my mom is a... lumen."

"A lumen? Why do you think that?" Elodie questioned.

"Because... I... have these powers..." Charlotte said hesitantly.

"What sort of powers?" Just then, a snake came out of one of the flower bushes, and was poised to strike at Charlotte.

"EEEEK! A SNAKE!" Charlotte screamed. It then jumped, but right as it did, Elodie moved in it's way, and the snake sunk it's fangs into Elodie's leg.

"OWWW!" Elodie yelled. The snake then slithered away before either of the girls could catch it.

"'Lodie!" Charlotte exclaimed as she pulled out her hands and put them on the bite mark on Elodie's leg. There was a faint green glow around Charlotte's hands as the wound slowly closed.

"Those... those are my powers." Charlotte admitted.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know, I can just do it. Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, I promise. You can trust me, Charlotte. But if your mom really is a lumen, and used her magic to convince your dad to go along with this plan..."

Charlotte interrupted, "Then she's committing treason against the crown, I know. But I don't want my mommy to get... executed," Charlotte then again started to cry.

"Oh Lottie, I won't do that to her if you don't think I should. But if she succeeds, she'll kill me..."

"Why is this happening? Why is mom such an evil bitch!?" Charlotte yelled angrily.

"Shh, Lottie. Someone might hear. I have no choice but to put her in the castle dungeons, if I don't, my life, not to mention all of Nova, is at risk."

"I-I know, 'Lodie. Just let me get proof of her plans, and I'll give it to you as soon as possible, then we can throw her in the dungeon. I know my dad would never do this, he's just under her spell."

"Ok, that's a good plan. Are you okay, Lottie?"

"I'm just sad that my mom would ever want to do this."

"Power corrupts, that's why I'm afraid to become queen. What if I become that evil?"

"Oh Elodie, you could never do that to anyone. Never forget that."

"Hey Charlotte, do you... have a boyfriend, back in Merva?"

"No, why do you ask?"

This was Elodie's chance to tell Charlotte how she really felt about her. She was incredibly nervous. Elodie thought to herself, 'What if she doesn't even like girls? What if she loses all respect for me when I tell her? But if I don't, and they leave... I'll regret it forever.'

"Charlotte... I think I love you. And not just as a cousin, but as a... a lover."

Charlotte's face froze for a minute. She then responded with, "Oh. Elodie, you don't know how what you just said makes me feel. Because... I've been having the same feelings towards you. I love you too, Elodie."

Hearing this, Elodie's face lit up. She then put her hand on Charlotte's, who's was playing with the grass in the garden. Elodie then leaned in to Charlotte's cute yet attractive face, and kissed her. The world seemed to freeze for the two of them. The wind lightly blew Elodie's pink curls and Charlotte's long, purple hair as the moon shined down on them both.

Charlotte said, "That was..."

"Lovely," Elodie interjected. Charlotte let out a little giggle.

"'Lodie, there's no way this could work. I live all the way in Merva, and you're gonna be queen. If anyone finds out that you like a _girl_..."

"So what? I'll be the queen, so I'll give the orders. Everyone else will just have to deal with it. What's the issue with a girl liking other girls anyways? And we can send letters to each other, and you can come over more often than you have been-"

"But how can I? If my mother's going to be in the dungeons, my dad will be too depressed to take care of Emry and Zahra while I come to the castle. Not to mention the fact that if my mother went to the dungeons, and her daughter was dating the queen that she tried to kill, that would be a two-way scandal! The other nobles might rebel after hearing about it..."

Elodie pondered on this. She cared so deeply for Charlotte, she couldn't not be in a relationship with her. But how would it possibly work?

"Maybe we shouldn't put your mom in the dungeon... yet."

"What? But then you're life's in danger!"

"Not if you can be one step ahead of her in Merva. Stop her plots to end my life, and I'll be more careful here. And then, when I become queen, we can throw her in prison and reveal our relationship. No one will be able to argue against my relationship decisions then."

"I guess that could work... But what if she catches on to me stopping her?"

Elodie grinned. "You're smart, Lottie. You just have to be one step ahead." Elodie's head flooded with happiness. This could actually work. She and Charlotte might really be able to be together. This happiness made Elodie then start to advance on Charlotte again. As Elodie looked at Charlotte, she noticed Charlotte's eyes fixated on her breasts.

"Lottie, what were you looking at?" Elodie questioned jokingly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Charlotte quickly answered.

"I don't think that's true. Do I have to go over there and show you a lesson? Maybe I'll let you see them up close," Elodie laughed. She then got on all fours and started crawling towards Charlotte.

"Oh Elodie, I don't know if I can handle this. Your body, it's... perfect." With this compliment Elodie's confidence increased, and she started crawling onto Charlotte, with her flawless ass in the air. Elodie got eye level to Charlotte, then shoved her chest into Charlotte's face.

"How do you like them Lottie?" Elodie asked teasingly.

"They're... so... nice..." Charlotte said weakly.

"Maybe you wanna touch them?" Elodie giggled.

"Oh Good Lady yes!" Charlotte exclaimed as she raised her right hand to reach into Elodie's boarding school uniform.

"Maybe I should take this off for you, huh? Unfortunately for you it won't be that easy..." Elodie teased as she pinned Charlotte's hands down with her own.

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything!" Charlotte begged.

"Maybe if you take off that tight blouse of yours I'll take my uniform off in return," Elodie said with sexual tension in her voice.

"And what if I don't?" Charlotte teased, realizing that she too had some power over Elodie with her body.

"Well, as your queen-to-be, I order you to strip for me," Elodie commanded jokingly. Once Elodie finished saying this, she shifted her legs to pin Charlotte's hands down and moved her own hands down into Charlotte's lap, where she grabbed the bottom of Charlotte's blouse and started to pull it up to her large rack. She then pulled it up to just above her chest, finally revealing her gorgeous breasts. Now the only thing in Elodie's way was Charlotte's skimpy purple bra.

"Hey Elodie, you've had your fun. Now it's my turn," Charlotte pleaded teasingly, but Elodie wasn't done yet. She took her right hand and brushed it over Charlotte's right tit.

"Mmm," Charlotte moaned, having never been in sexual relations with anyone before. Elodie then took her hand and shoved it into Charlotte's bra, squeezing her nipple lightly.

"Mmm, ahh!" Charlotte squealed loudly as she started to squirm from the extreme amounts of pleasure. As Elodie continued to stimulate Charlotte this way, she took her left hand and brushed it on Charlotte's skin as she brought it to her back. She unhooked Charlotte's bra and threw it to the grass. Elodie was overwhelmed when she saw Charlotte's fully exposed chest. They were so nice and round, Elodie couldn't help but stop and stare. Then, before she could put her hands back on her prize, Charlotte freed her hands from Elodie's legs and pinned Elodie to the ground.

"Like what you see, huh 'Lodie?" Charlotte laughed. Then Charlotte ripped open the buttons on Elodie's boarding school uniform, exposing her tight undershirt. "Now it's my turn," Charlotte said demandingly. She lifted Elodie's undershirt up, fully exposing her succulent white boobs. Then, Charlotte's instinct took over as she put her mouth on Elodie's left nipple and started to suck on in ferociously.

"Ern...mmm...Ahhhhh!" Elodie screeched, trying to get Charlotte off of her because the euphoria she was getting was too much for her to handle. But Charlotte didn't care, she had to endure Elodie, and now it was her turn. She put her hand on Elodie's right breast and started to squeeze it as she sucked on the left.

"Mmmmm...Charlotte...Ahhhhhh...stop..." Elodie begged, but the feeling was so good to her.

Charlotte lifted up her head and replaced her mouth on Elodie's body with her left hand, slowly massaging her boobs.

"Do you really want me to, 'Lodie?" Charlotte questioned erotically.

"Mmmm..." is all Elodie could respond with.

"That's what I thought," Charlotte stated, knowing that she was in full control now. Keeping her left hand massaging Elodie's first pleasure spot, Charlotte moved her right hand down to Elodie's skirt. She lifted up the top of the skirt, and slowly moved her hand in. She grazed over Elodie's panties which contained her wet treasure.

"Mmmph..." Elodie let out the second Charlotte did this. Charlotte then moved her body so that her curved ass was sitting right below Elodie's stomach so that Elodie had a perfect view of it. Charlotte pulled Elodie's skirt and panties down to her lower thighs, showing Elodie's most pleasurable spot. After she pulled those down, she slowly rubbed her hand up Elodie's thigh, making Elodie moan yet again, until she got to her final prize.

Charlotte took the middle three fingers of her right hand and slowly shoved them into Elodie's delicate pussy.

"Mmm! It hurts Lottie..." Elodie moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Charlotte comforted. She continued to go slowly so Elodie could get used to this. As she did this, she rubbed in between Elodie's upper thighs with her left hand. All of this combined with the fact that Charlotte's nice curvy ass was almost in Elodie's face made her easily get closer and closer to her climax. Elodie wanted to also please Charlotte though, so she fought through all of the euphoria and reached for Charlotte's still-exposed rack. She squeezed Charlotte's right breast, making Charlotte moan loudly.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you 'Lodie?" Charlotte asked teasingly. While Charlotte was paused, Elodie got up and quickly pulled off Charlotte's skirt. She then immediately put her hand onto Charlotte's skimpy underwear before Charlotte could put Elodie under her spell again.

"Mmmm... Elodie..." Charlotte moaned. Elodie then pulled down Charlotte's underwear, and started to finger her in her tight pussy. "Ahhhhh! Oh fuck... Elodie..." Charlotte squealed, completely overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure Elodie was providing. Elodie then sat Charlotte up and moved her hand onto her pussy. Charlotte and Elodie then started to finger each other.

Moans could be heard from both of the young women as they made each other get closer and closer to their final climaxes. They were both completely overtaken with how good the other looked. Elodie's succulent C-cup tits and skinny-shaped body with the right curves in the right places made Charlotte incredibly wet. Charlotte's nice jiggling breasts and curvy body made Elodie go wild with hormones.

"Ahh, ahh, MMM!" Charlotte exclaimed, feeling that her climax would come at any moment. Charlotte's moaning turned Elodie on even more, making her push faster into Charlotte.

"Ern... Fuck yea Charlotte, finger me harder! Mmmm!" Elodie demanded. She then felt Charlotte's fingers enter her deeper and faster, as her juices then erupted from her delicate treasure, shortly followed by Charlotte's.

After the girls climaxed, they then again kissed under the light of the full moon.

"That was amazing Elodie. I've never felt so good in my life," Charlotte admitted.

"Same, Charlotte," Elodie also conceded, "The passion I feel towards you is better than any feeling I've ever had."

"I love you, 'Lodie."

"I love you too, Lottie." The girls then got dressed and lay next to each other under the stars, Charlotte's head resting on Elodie's chest.

"Hey 'Lodie, do you think we should go back to our rooms? If someone catches us sleeping here together..."

"Not yet, I want to just lay here with you. We'll be fine as long as we don't fall asleep."

"Alright," Charlotte said as she yawned. They lay there, staring up at the stars, until quickly and without warning, sleep crept up on them, and they both fell into slumber...


	2. Chapter 2 - Power-hungry Lucille

"You aren't fit to be a noble, or a man for that matter, Laurent," Lucille stated angrily.

Laurent responded, "Oh no, not more of this 'men are more privileged than women' garbage that you're always going on about." The two of them were walking out in the gardens that morning.

"Yes, men ARE more privileged than us women!" Lucille yelled. At that, Elodie woke up from her slumber, but Charlotte was fast asleep.

Elodie thought to herself, 'Oh no, we fell asleep! At least we're covered up by this bed of roses, they shouldn't be able to see us until they continue walking...'

"Laurent, why don't you want to be the King of Nova? We could be an unstoppable force together!"

"Lucille, my sister just died, and all you care about is her power! Stop being so inconsiderate!"

"I'm not, honey. I just want what's best for you, and if that's being the King of Nova, then so be it!"

"But you're willing to kill our niece to do so! I will have no part in this, and neither will you! Get the thought out of your head!"

"Enough!" Lucille yelled, then Elodie heard her chant some strange words, and a flash of black appeared and disappeared.

"Now Laurent, will you help me kill Elodie?" Lucille asked.

"Yes, whatever you need master," Laurent responded with a monotone voice.

"Good, I'm glad we can agree," Lucille said, "You can go inside now, I want some alone time."

Laurent responded, "As you wish my master," and walked into the castle. Elodie saw Lucille walking closer and closer to the bed of roses, where the two girls could easily be seen.

Lucille mumbled to herself, "Ah, what would I do if I wasn't a lumen?" As she finished this sentence, she came across Elodie and Charlotte, as Elodie pretended to be asleep.

"Ah! What is this?" Lucille screamed as she rushed over to Charlotte and shook her, "Wake up my Charlotte! Wake up!"

"Wha-" Charlotte said groggily, "Ah, mom! What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask the same thing, young woman. Why are you and Elodie sleeping here, and together?" Lucille asked.

Elodie then pretended to wake up. She said, "Charlotte just wanted to calm me down because I was being so rude to you earlier yesterday, and we ended up falling asleep. Sorry auntie."

"Oh... Well then, I accept your apology. Charlotte, you should come inside though," Lucille stated.

Charlotte responded, "I'll meet you inside in a minute mom."

Lucille replied, "Ok, I'll be waiting," as she walked back into the castle.

Once Lucille was out of earshot, Elodie said panickingly, "Charlotte, I saw your mom use her lumen on your dad! He became a sort-of zombie, and called her master. How are we gonna stop her?"

Instead of panicking, Charlotte leaned into Elodie and kissed her. She wrapped her right hand around the back of Elodie's head and passionately locked lips with her princess.

"It's okay Elodie. I'll find a way to stop her, no matter what. This relationship is my top priority, and I wouldn't lose you for anything."

"You make me feel so magical, Charlotte. You should probably head inside now or your mom will get upset. Who knows what she'll do when she's mad?"

"No, I'd rather spend time with you than her." This made Elodie feel amazing. Charlotte really was making Elodie her top priority.

"Do you wanna go to my daily classes with me today?" Elodie asked.

"Sure, as long as you're there, I'll do anything!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Delightful! Today my morning class is flexibility, it'll start a bit after breakfast," Elodie stated, "Speaking of breakfast, care to join me?"

"Sure!" Charlotte replied. The girls then headed inside, holding hands when no one was watching. They went to the dining room table, where breakfast was already waiting for them. Lucille and Joslyn were already at the table.

"Ah, hello girls. Elodie, I was just telling your father how nicely you apologized," Lucille said arrogantly.

"Oh... How nice of you..." Elodie said, pretending to smile as she did. Her and Charlotte then sat down and started to eat the morning meal of eggs and fruits. There was an awkward silence as the four of them ate there together, until Joslyn spoke up.

"So, Elodie, what classes do you have today?" he asked.

"In the morning I have flexibility training and in the afternoon I have dance class," Elodie responded, "Oh, also, Charlotte's going to be attending me in today's classes."

Lucille then interrupted, "Oh, is she now? She never told _me_ about this."

"That's because I'm almost an adult, I have no need to tell you," Charlotte responded sassily.

"Sorry Lucille, but I have to agree with Charlotte on this," Joslyn said, "I know it's difficult, but our daughters are going to be adults soon, we have to let them make their own choices."

Lucille scowled, then responded, "Mmm, I guess you're right."

The girls quickly finished breakfast after that and walked out to the athletics field, where Elodie's first class, flexibility, was going to be taking place. Waiting there was her tutor, Mr. Pierce.

Mr. Pierce was a young adult, about 6 years older than Elodie. His medium-length blond hair waved in the wind, and his toned biceps could clearly be seen thanks to the fact that he was wearing a tanktop.

"Good morning, Elodie!" Mr. Pierce yelled, "And who's your little friend here?"

"Hi, I'm Charlotte," Charlotte responded quickly. Elodie noticed that Charlotte couldn't get her eyes off of the tutor. Elodie's jealousy got her to quickly think of a way to get Charlotte's attention again.

"Hey Charlotte, I'm gonna go change into my athletic outfit, you wanna join me?" Elodie said with thick flirtation in her voice.

"Sure!" Charlotte giggled.

"Hey Mr. Pierce, we're gonna go change, we'll be right back, kay?" Elodie stated as she and Charlotte walked into the changing room.

Once in the changing room, Elodie noticed her athletics outfit hanging up in a small closet. Next to it were 2 other identical outfits.

"I hope you don't mind Charlotte, but this is all we have," Elodie said. Once Elodie took her eyes off of the closet and turned back to look at Charlotte, she quickly noticed that Charlotte had already taken off her blouse and skirt, and now only had her underwear and bra on.

"I don't mind at all, Elodie," Charlotte giggled flirtatiously.

"But Charlotte, if Mr. Pierce catches us..." Elodie worried, "Oh, who cares? Come here and strip me, Lottie!"

Charlotte then did what her queen-to-be commanded of her. She walked towards Elodie and quickly yet delicately unbuttoned her boarding school uniform as she forced her to sit down on the changing room bench, exposing her gorgeous breasts.

"Now take off my skir-" Elodie said until she was interrupted with Charlotte's light touch on her breasts.

"Ahhh, Charlotte..." Elodie started to moan lightly, as Charlotte's left hand stayed playing with Elodie's tits and her right hand started to take off Elodie's skirt.

Charlotte ferociously pulled off Elodie's skirt, still massaging Elodie's precious rack. She then unbuttoned and pulled off her own blouse, followed by her own skirt. Now the two girls were both only covered by their underwear, everything else exposed for the both of them to enjoy.

Charlotte, still playing with Elodie's perfect orbs, reached one hand down and rubbed it down her body to her laced underwear.

"Mmm, Lottie..." Elodie lightly moaned. Elodie's sexual instincts were taking over all around her body, and they got the better of her. She pounced on Charlotte, knocking her down to a laying position on the changing room bench, with Elodie on top.

Elodie started to massage Charlotte's busty breasts, and then leaned in to passionately lock lips with her lover. She then moved her left hand and placed it delicately on Charlotte's cheek as they continued to kiss passionately. Both of the girls' hormones rose like wild as the two played with each other and made out, pleasing each other to almost impossible-to-handle levels.

Just then, Mr. Pierce knocked on the door, "Hey, what's taking you girls so long?" The girls immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at each other, hoping the other would have an answer for Elodie's tutor.

Then Elodie responded, "Uh, we were just trying on the different sizes of outfits in here, we'll be out there soon!"

'But I thought there was only one size of athletic uniforms in there...' Mr. Pierce thought to himself as he walked back to the athletics field.

As the two girls got dressed into their athletics uniforms, Charlotte said, "Aww, 'Lodie, I'm so horny..."

"I know Lottie, same here. Don't worry, tonight we can have some real fun," Elodie said teasingly. The girls then finished changing into their uniforms and went out to the athletics field.

"Ah, finally you girls are here!" Mr. Pierce yelled, "Alright Elodie, time for your flexibility training! First, do fifteen toe touches!"

Elodie walked near Mr. Pierce and Charlotte stayed behind near the changing room. Elodie then did what her tutor asked of her, bending her arms down to touch her toes with the tips of her fingers. As she bent down, Charlotte lustily eyed Elodie's ass in the short shorts that she was wearing. Her legs were completely exposed, the only thing the shorts covered was her perfectly-formed ass.

"14... 15!" Elodie exclaimed.

"Well done. Now, I'd like you to run the track 5 times," Mr. Pierce said, then he turned to Charlotte, "Charlotte, is it? Care to join your friend?"

This caught Charlotte off guard, as she was still eying Elodie's smooth legs and short shorts. "Uh, yea I'll join her!" she yelled. She ran towards Elodie who was already at the start of the cobblestone track that encircled the athletics field, and together they started to jog.

It was still on Elodie's mind that Charlotte stared so intently at Mr. Pierce earlier. She then knew she had to work up the courage to ask her if she was into girls _and_ boys.

"Hey Charlotte?" Elodie asked.

"Yea 'Lodie?"

"Um... Are you," Elodie started, "Into just girls, or girls and guys?"

"Oh, just girls, at least I think so. I've never really felt anything when looking at guys compared to girls, but I guess I could be into both. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... I saw you staring at my tutor, so I wondered. I'm not offended or anything, I'm just wondering."

"Don't worry, 'Lodie, I want you and only you, even if I find others attractive," Charlotte reassured, then asked, "What about you? Do you like just girls?"

"I'm into both," Elodie responded, "But I also only want you, even if our entire society is against it." Charlotte then smiled, showing that this clearly meant a lot to her, and the girls continued to run.

"Catch me if you can!" Elodie yelled as she started to sprint ahead. The girls were on their fourth lap by now.

'Good Lady, she makes me so happy. She's so playful and kind, I'm so lucky,' Charlotte thought to herself, before responding, "On my way!" Charlotte, feeling really good about the fact that she was with Elodie, got a burst of adrenaline, running as fast as she could to catch up to her princess.

Charlotte, at the end of the fifth lap, finally caught up to Elodie and exclaimed, "Got ya!"

"Impressive, I didn't know you practiced athletics back in Merva," Elodie responded as the girls got to the end of the fifth lap, collapsing to the ground from exhaustion once they did.

"Oh-" Charlotte started, but quickly breathed again, "Yea, I practice sometimes, just keeping myself in shape!" Charlotte smiled.

"Well you've done a wonderful job of that!" Elodie teased, also smiling.

"Alright, that's enough training for today, girls. You're excused," Mr. Pierce said after they caught their breath again. The girls then saw Mr. Pierce walk back towards the castle, and Elodie put her hand on top of Charlotte's.

"I love you Lottie."

"I love you too, 'Lodie," The girls, recovered from their sprint, got up and went back to the castle for their mid-day meal. The meal was already there prepared for them, and it looked like the girls were the first ones to the table.

"This meal looks as delicious as ever!" Charlotte exclaimed as she and Elodie sat next to each other and started to eat the large amount of roasted chicken, grilled asparagus, and sliced apples among many other things there for the meal. As the two were eating, they spotted Laurent coming towards the table to join them.

He silently picked up a plate and started to fill it with food, then sat down. "Hi dad," Charlotte said, but her father didn't respond, and didn't even acknowlege that other people were there. "Uhh, hi daddy..?" Charlotte questioned, wondering why he was being silent. He didn't respond once again. Elodie and Charlotte stared at each other awkwardly, wondering why he was acting so strange. Suddenly, Lucille could be heard walking down the nearby flight of stairs to the table mumbling to herself.

"Laurent, I told you to wait for me to come down here with you!" Lucille exclaimed.

"No, master specifically said to go eat and come back as soon as I could, and to specifically not socialize with anyone else," Laurent mumbled in a monotone voice.

"What are you talking about?" Lucille asked innocently, then she snapped her fingers. Laurent immediately looked like life came back into him, and he seemed to be confused.

"Wh-where am I?" Laurent asked.

"Don't be silly dear," Lucille covered, "You've been sitting here at the dining table."

Laurent responded, "Oh, have I? I guess I'm having short-term memory loss again, my apologies."

Charlotte and Elodie looked at each other, both clearly knowing that Lucille put Laurent under one of her spells again. Elodie moved her eyes upward, signaling Charlotte to leave with her. Charlotte then said, "Hey mom and dad, we're gonna go now..."

"Ok, you two have fun!" Laurent stated. Lucille looked upset but let it slide.

The two girls walked to the front right tower of the castle, where Elodie's room was waiting up the flight of stairs. "I haven't seen your room in forever, 'Lodie! I can't wait!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Yea," Elodie responded, "Sadly, that just shows that you guys haven't been here enough."

"That's true, I hope we'll get to come over more often," responded Charlotte, "Or at least just me." The girls then finished climbing the flight of stairs.

"Ready to see it?" Elodie asked excitedly.

"Definitely!" Charlotte replied. Elodie opened the large doors that harbored her room. Inside was nothing but the finest, softest furniture, large decorative glass windows covered with purple curtains, with embroidered red carpet and decorated dark pink walls. On her bed were some light pink pillows followed by purple sheets and a black blanket.

"It's just as delightful as I remember!" Charlotte complimented.

Elodie smiled then walked over to her bed and laid down on it. "Care to join me?" She asked. Charlotte nodded with a smirk on her face and went to lay next to Elodie.

"So, how have you been enjoying your time here so far?" Elodie asked teasingly.

"I think you know my answer to that," Charlotte laughed.

"You know, we've got time before my next class..." Elodie tempted, "And we were interrupted during our last time together..."

Hearing this, Charlotte quickly moved to lay on top of Elodie, placed her hand behind Elodie's head, and locked lips with her. The feeling of Charlotte's lips on her own made Elodie quickly fill with lust and passion. She moved her hand down Charlotte's back, eventually reaching the tight short shorts that she was wearing. Once there, she cupped her hand around Charlotte's firm ass and squeezed it.

"Mmm, that's new, 'Lodie," Charlotte said, "Does my butt please you?"

Elodie answered by giving her ass another squeeze as she used her other hand to move Charlotte back to kissing her.

Charlotte then tantalized, "Maybe you'd like me to reveal a bit more of it to you?"

"I'd like you to reveal _all_ of you to me," Elodie responded flirtatiously, "And maybe I'll do the same..."

Charlotte then got off of her princess and started to unbutton the short shorts, as Elodie did the same. Once Charlotte finished, she quickly undid Elodie's sports bra, and Elodie did the same to her. Elodie pinned Charlotte to her bed, putting Charlotte's head at the feet of the bed. She then started to massage Charlotte down below.

Charlotte started to whimper, "Ohhhhh, 'Lodie..." Hearing Charlotte moan fueled Elodie's sexual fire further, as she then put her mouth down on Charlotte's pink treasure and started to lick it.

"Mmmmm... Ahhhh," Charlotte's moans could be heard throughout Elodie's room as she continued to please her lover.

Elodie, continuing to please Charlotte with her mouth down below, also moved her hand near Charlotte's delicate walls and started to seductively rub them.

"Ohhhh... Fuck, 'Lodie..." Charlotte's moans started to get louder and louder. As Elodie was about to move her hand closer in, she could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to her room, which made her stop pleasing Charlotte for a moment.

There was then a knock at Elodie's door. "Excuse me princess, but your dance tutor heard that you had a guest today and requested to start classes a little early today so she can participate too," It was Elodie's head maid, Alice, "Does that work for you, your highness?"

Elodie responded panickingly, "Yes, Alice, we'll be there soon." Elodie could then hear Alice walk away.

"And one more thing, princess, she said as soon as possible, so please be hasty," Alice yelled back before descending the stairs.

"Ugh, interrupted again," Elodie complained.

"It's okay, 'Lodie," Charlotte responded with a smile, "I'll make it worth your while tonight." Elodie responded with a smile and the two got dressed again and left Elodie's room.

Once they got to the bottom of the flight of stairs, Elodie lead Charlotte to the castle's ballroom, a large room with a masterfully decorated glass chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

"Hello, ladies," said a woman in the room, "Change out of those exercising clothes and get into something more fitting for the art I teach." Elodie lead Charlotte into a closet near the ballroom floor, and they each picked out a dress from inside.

Charlotte's dress was a skinny, comfortable orange silk dress that had yellow flowers embroidered onto it. "What do you think, 'Lodie?" Charlotte asked.

"You look so great!" Elodie exclaimed, getting excited as she remembered Charlotte's promise to make tonight worth her while.

Elodie then changed into the dress she chose, a puffy green dress with purple swirls sewn in. "How about me? How do I look?" Elodie asked teasingly.

"Like the most attractive princess in the world," Charlotte responded, smiling. The two girls then got close and kissed, then left the closet.

Shortly after they got back on the ballroom, the woman announced, "And what would your name be?" She pointed at Charlotte.

"I'm Elodie's cousin, Charlotte," she responded.

"Well Charlotte, I'm Elodie dance instructor, Yvette," stated the woman, "Come here, let us test your dancing prowess." Charlotte slowly walked away from Elodie towards Yvette.

Once Charlotte was close, Yvette announced, "I shall be the man," then grabbed her waist and started to slow dance with her. Charlotte, inexperienced in dance, grabbed Yvette's waist as well.

"Ah Charlotte, how can you expect to get anywhere as a noble without being able to dance?" Yvette said arrogantly, "Only the man puts his hands on his partner's waist. The woman puts them on his shoulders."

"Oh," Charlotte stated, flustered. She then moved her hands up to Yvette's shoulders as Yvette moved her through the steps of slow dancing. Charlotte admired how pretty Yvette was. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than her and Elodie, and her long red hair ran down and curled at her shoulders. She was a few inches taller than Charlotte, forcing her to have to look up at Yvette to see her face. Her face was filled with a certain intellectual youthfulness, looking wise and young at the same time.

Yvette then interrupted Charlotte's thoughts, "Well done Charlotte, it looks like you've gotten the hang of things. Elodie, come here and dance with your, no, _our_ friend." Charlotte blushed for a second after hearing this but quickly hid her face, trying not to upset Elodie.

Elodie then got next to Charlotte and grabbed onto her waist, with Charlotte following up by holding Elodie's shoulders. "I hope you like Yvette, she's my favorite tutor," Elodie commented happily.

"Yeah, she's nice," replied Charlotte. The two then started to slow dance. Immediately both of them were captivated by the other. Elodie grabbed Charlotte's hands in hers and started to move the both of them around at a faster pace. They moved around the ballroom passionately, with Elodie leading her lover.

"Very good my darlings! My have I taught you well, Elodie!" Yvette acknowledged happily as the two secret lovers kept each other close, devoting their dancing to each other. 'They move with so much grace towards each other, like they're soulmates,' Yvette thought to herself as she looked at the dancing girls mesmerizingly, 'The way they intently stare at each other, burning into each other's souls. Incredible.'

Elodie and Charlotte continued to waltz across the dance floor, until finally Yvette called to them somewhat jokingly, "Alright you lovebirds, you've shown me your skill."

The two girls stared at each other, embarrassed. Charlotte then murmured, "Do you think she knows? We were pretty showy as we were dancing."

"What are we whispering about ladies?" Yvette joked as she walked closer to the girls.

"Uh... we were just talking about-" Charlotte started.

Elodie quickly interjected, "About how great of an instructor you are, Yvette!"

"Hmm, well this confirms it," Yvette started, "As an instructor of such a passionate art, I can tell on the dance floor when people are more than just dancing partners. And now you two finish each other's sentences. It's adorable! The princess... Dating a woman!"

"What? We're not dating," Charlotte tried to lie.

"Oh Charlotte, I've been mastering dance since I was younger than you, and the intensity you two showed for each other... There's no other explanation!"

"Yvette, I assure you, I would never even _think_ about having a relationship with another woman!" Elodie stated, faking anger.

" _I_ have no problems with a relationship such as that, but whatever you say my princess, you two are dismissed from class," Yvette mumbled.

The girls started to leave, then Yvette hurriedly said, "And one more thing, the ballroom floor never lies, ladies..."

The girls quickly rushed out of the ballroom, with Yvette eying them closely. Charlotte then panickingly stated, "That was close, 'Lodie..."

"Don't worry about it," Elodie reassured, "Yvette would never reveal anything even if we told her." The girls then headed to the dining room to eat dinner, which Elodie told Charlotte would be prepared by now.

"Thank you for the meal, and your wonderful hospitality," Lucille gushed to Joslyn.

"And thank you for coming to the castle," Joslyn responded, "We appreciate it." Elodie, Joslyn, and their guests were all finishing the night's meal at the dining room table.

"Well, I'll be excusing myself now," Lucille stated, "Would you like to join me Laurent?"

"Of course," he responded, and the two went up a nearby stairwell to their room.

"Would you like to join me out in the gardens again, Charlotte?" Elodie asked.

"Sure, 'Lodie!" Charlotte responded. The two then got up and left the dining room to go out to the gardens.

"Wait, Charlotte," Elodie started, "If we're going to be out there for a long time, I should change out of this dress, it's a bit uncomfortable."

"Okay 'Lodie, no problem!" Charlotte said excitedly, "I'll be waiting out there!" Charlotte walked out to the gardens as Elodie went to her room to change. As Charlotte was going outside, she met her mother just coming back inside.

"Hi, Charlotte!" she said panickingly.

Charlotte responded, "Oh... Hi mom. What were you doing in the gardens?"

"Just getting a breath of fresh air, that's all darling," Lucille stated with a smile on her face, "Well, I should really be getting back to your father, he's been sick lately. See you later!" She then hurried up the stairwell to her room.

Charlotte walked out to the gardens, thinking about what she would do to Elodie tonight. As she got near the bed of roses that they laid next to yesterday, she noticed a bouquet of beautiful flowers sitting there, with a note attached. Charlotte picked up the flowers, and opened the note. It read, "To Elodie, from Charlotte."

"What is this? I never gave Elodie flowers," Charlotte questioned. The flowers were pretty purple orchids with a pleasant aroma coming from them. Charlotte leaned her face in to get a whiff of the sweet scent.

"These flowers smell wonderful!" Charlotte exclaimed, as she then began to feel lightheaded. 'Woah... What's... happen-' she thought to herself as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Elodie, changed into her light blue, floral tea dress, got to the bed of roses a few minutes later. "Charlotte, are you pretending to be asleep? Is this all a part of your plan for me tonight?" Elodie giggled. She stopped once she realized Charlotte wasn't responding.

"Charlotte?" Elodie asked, now panicking a little. She got down on her knees and shook her. "Charlotte, wake up!" Elodie then noticed the bouquet of flowers lying next to Charlotte, and the note that was clenched in her hand.

Elodie took the note from her and read it, 'Aww, she got flowers for me...' she thought to herself, 'But why does she seem to be unconscious?'

Elodie sat there pondering for a minute, until she took a closer look at the note. It was written in neatly-made calligraphy, which Elodie knew Charlotte couldn't write from all the notes the two sent each other over the years.

'Did she make someone else write the note for her? Or...' Elodie thought to herself, 'Did someone else try to set me up to get these flowers?'

Elodie picked up the flowers and looked closely at them only to see them covered in a clear liquid. "Ahh!" She yelped, dropping the flowers, "Poison!"

'So this is what Lucille stoops down to just to become queen. How awful,' Elodie thought to herself. 'What if... Charlotte's already dead? Why can't I have healing powers like her?'

Then Elodie realized that her own mother was a lumen, just like Charlotte. And with Elodie's mother's death, her lumen crystal, the source of her magical power, had to be somewhere. Elodie rushed into the castle, eventually finding a castle guard.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where my mom's lumen crystal is at?" She asked.

The guard responded, "Yes, my princess. Fidelia's crystal is in the castle vault." Elodie ran as fast as she could to the castle vault, located all the way in the back left of the castle. Once she got there, she noticed two guards were in front of the entrance.

Elodie walked up to the guards and asked, "Hello, I need access to the castle vault, please."

"Sorry princess, but without permission of the king, I can't let you in," one of the guards replied. Elodie couldn't wake her father up now, it'd be too late and he might find out about her and Charlotte's relationship. Elodie then got an idea that she thought could work, it could be her only chance to save her Lottie.

She seductively walked closer to the guards, until she was rubbing up against one, and said teasingly, "Aww, couldn't you make an excuse for _me_?" She thought that maybe the guards would reject her and possibly tell her father about how she was acting, but they seemed to like it.

"Uh..." the guard's voice wavered, "I don't think we can, princess."

"Oh sure you can!" Elodie exclaimed flirtatiously, slowly reaching her hand down to the guard's crotch. She grabbed it through his pants and started to stroke it lightly.

"Mmm," the guard moaned lightly, trying to hide his pleasure from his princess. Elodie made sure as she was doing this to raise her ass in the air to give a distraction to the other guard, who was now staring intently at the queen-to-be and her new toy.

"Maybe you'll let me in now? Pleeeeease?" Elodie asked in a cute voice.

"Mmm, alright, whatever you want princess," the guard conceded, "Just don't be in there too long." The guards unlocked the doors to the treasury, and Elodie stepped inside, hoping she wasn't already too late to save her lover.


End file.
